


coming home

by civillove



Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [111]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: rhandytaylah prompted:if you haven’t already written a fic about Sebastian picking up blaine while he’s curled up in a ball to the bedroom and peppering his face with kisses please please do with cherry on top!--Sebastian hates having a busy work schedule but it pays the bills. It’s not that Blaine doesn’t understand, they both have high demanding jobs—time, effort, responsibilities, all keeping their New York life patched firmly together. They make it work, communication is key, something Blaine severely lacked in his last relationship (and well, effort, in Sebastian’s honest opinion). Talking through a lot of things helps, especially when hours run late and emotions run high.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [111]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/82780
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	coming home

**Author's Note:**

> not as angsty as we all know i'm v capable of lol but sometimes i enjoy being soft :3 enjoy!

Sebastian hates having a busy work schedule but it pays the bills. It’s not that Blaine doesn’t understand, they both have high demanding jobs—time, effort, responsibilities, all keeping their New York life patched firmly together. They make it work, communication is key, something Blaine severely lacked in his last relationship (and well, _effort,_ in Sebastian’s honest opinion). Talking through a lot of things helps, especially when hours run late and emotions run high.

Blaine’s theater schedule can sometimes be unpredictable and Sebastian’s law firm pulls him in when he least expects it (and usually at ridiculous hours) but the money and experiences have been good, so neither of them really complain. Blaine does admit one morning in a rush to eat breakfast and leave before eight that he misses him and Sebastian leans up from the counter and makes sure to kiss him. Because he misses him too and he hates that their erratic calendars cause early mornings and late nights.

Blaine presses him against the kitchen table to kiss him back, arms wound around his neck, mouths moving greedily like this might be the last intimate embrace that they share. They accidently knock piles of mail and fruit to the floor and end up leaving the apartment at 9:30—but it’s completely worth it.

No one ever told them that this was going to be easy, that balancing life, work, and a relationship wouldn’t have its challenges. But that’s okay, because they’re going at it _together_ and Sebastian thinks that’s what really makes the difference.

Regardless, Sebastian feels bad when he can’t promise his presence at things Blaine puts together—like he’s throwing this small, congratulatory mixer at their apartment for the part he’s recently gotten on Broadway. Him and Blaine already celebrated privately but this is more so Blaine can invite his friends and theater people. Not an incredibly big deal but of course, Blaine wants him to be there.

And he would be—if it weren’t for this one case burying him alive with paperwork. He’d actually rather be _anywhere_ else than stuck in his office in lower Manhattan, especially when there’s a party going on at his place. He can picture Blaine dancing in the living room, drinking a little too much so that his cheeks have that soft shade rose color Sebastian likes so much, eyes a liquid honey because he’s _happy_. Sebastian’s been getting a few pictures and texts over the development of the night but he also knows Blaine isn’t sending too many because he doesn’t want to be a distraction.

Sebastian calls him anyways when he has a small break, just to hear his boyfriend’s voice which has a slightly high-pitched excitement when he picks up. “Sebastian!”

The taller chuckles lightly, running a hand through the front part of his hair. He can hear gentle noises filtering in from behind Blaine—the soft cluster of beats in music and general chatter. “Hi, B. Are you having a good time?”

Blaine grins into the phone, Sebastian can picture it when he talks, “I’m having the _best_ time.”

“I can tell.” He smirks a little; he’s not drunk yet but certainly on his way.

“Are you coming home soon?”

Sebastian lets out a soft sigh before shaking his head, “No, I’m sorry. I won’t be home until late. Trust me, I’d much rather be with you.”

Blaine hums a little and there’s some shifting on his end—if Sebastian had to guess, he probably slipped into the bedroom to continue their conversation and is sprawled out on their bed. “I’d much rather you be with me too,” He drawls out, “I’m very cuddly right now.”

Sebastian laughs a little, leaning back against his chair and drums his pen on his desk. “Oh, are you?”

Blaine hums in confirmation, “So sorry you’ll be missing it.”

Sebastian leans up to rest his elbows on the edge of his desk, glancing down at the paperwork he still has yet to complete. “You won’t be just as snuggly when I get home?”

There’s a long series of gentle noises from Blaine, like he started to agree with a sound but then ended up humming along to the song currently on in the living room. “Mayyyyyyybe, guess we’ll have to see, huh.”

Sebastian smiles, “I love you, go drink some water okay?”

Ironically, Blaine’s a pretty high-functioning drunk. He knows when he needs to drink water in-between alcohol. Sebastian’s seen him come home, practically tripping over his own feet and still able to floss and brush his teeth before tumbling into bed.

It’s rather impressive.

“I love you more.” And Blaine hangs up without another word—most likely because he didn’t want Sebastian to try and convince him that he was wrong about who loved the other more. Spinning his boyfriend into a tizzy while he’s tipsy and on the phone probably won’t be as entertaining anyways.

So Sebastian concentrates on getting his work done so he can go home to him.

\--

By the time Sebastian makes his way into the apartment complex and unlocks their front door, it’s going on two AM. Definitely not the time he wanted to be home but there’s not much he could do about it—he did manage to put in a personal day for tomorrow (technically _today)_ so at least he can settle in.

He turns the light on in the living room and glances around to survey the damage—it’s actually not as bad as he thought. Some wine glasses and dishes left about in the dining room and kitchen but nothing seems destroyed.

Blaine, as drunk as he can get, is still a neat freak. He was probably stumbling around in an attempt to clean despite the fact that he should have been concentrating on having a good time and worrying about all that tomorrow.

He sighs and takes off his coat and shoes, setting them near the couch before making his way into the bedroom—to find Blaine curled up on the floor near the closet. A soft, sudden chuckle leaves his lips because he’s half undressed and their dalmatian, Fitzgerald, is lying against Blaine’s back. His ears perk when he ears Sebastian, sitting up and beginning to wag his tail as his other owner steps closer.

He smirks a little and crouches down, petting the dog between his ears. “C’mon.” He motions for him to scoot and the dog gets up only to jump onto the bed but at least he’s out of the way.

Sebastian smiles, shaking his head as he reaches for the shirt Blaine seems stuck in, one arm in and the other out, and tugs it over his head. His boyfriend makes a soft moaning noise, turning into the touch. The taller’s pretty sure he’s not going to be able to get him out of his jeans, not down here anyways, so he maneuvers Blaine’s body until he can pick him up bridal style.

Blaine’s head falls to his shoulder, a soft pinch between his eyebrows at being moved and Sebastian instantly smooths that away by planting a bunch of soft kisses on his face. Blaine relaxes, especially when Sebastian lays him down in bed. It’s much easier to undo his jeans and tug them off, deciding his boyfriend can sleep in just his briefs for the night.

Sebastian runs his fingers through his messy curls, a small smile tugging the corners of his mouth when Blaine just barely blinks awake. “You’re home.” He croaks out.

The taller hums, “Yeah, I’m getting into bed soon. You gonna be sick?”

Blaine shakes his head and presses his face into his pillow, a gentle whining noise following. Sebastian, at this point, knows that means _turn off the light and come here._ He rolls his eyes but follows the request, moving around in the dark to get ready for bed. He strips down to his boxers and white t-shirt, brushing his teeth and shifting the dog down to a spot by Blaine’s feet so he can crawl into bed.

Blaine moves rather instantly, sensing the shift of weight on the mattress and Sebastian wraps his arms around him, keeping him close. He buries his nose and lips into his curls, breathing in the scent of his shampoo, and a twinge of sweat on his skin. The taller runs an open palm up and down Blaine’s spine, over and over again until he feels him drift off into sleep.

Sebastian knows that this relationship thrives on communication, on being able to be honest with one another—but he also knows that it’s built on _this_ too—on how easy it is to come home.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! any comments or kudos are very much appreciated. i'm over at blainesebastian on tumblr :)


End file.
